TWOE limit breaker
by Nightail
Summary: This story, is basically short stories. Explaining the New gen Elgang 2nd job advancement path. This story will be added over time, and will explain the bio of each character classes. Leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Explaining all of the Gangs 2nd job quest. Note: On the main story, when they all regrouped. I won't tell their main job path. This is the story.
1. Night Halbringer

**Night's 2nd job~ Halbringer**

**Missing void.**

**Night's POV**

**~A year ago~**

I left the gang, and decided. That, I would work alone. Just before I left, Blaze replied,

"So, you're just going to leave. After how much we've been through?!" He scolded me, I then replied.

"I just don't want to endanger you guys, anyone more, like I did to her." I started tearing up. I then walked away.

Blaze, tried to catch me. But I disappeared, fast. Before, he could catch up to me.

**~Present~**

As I continued, fighting and slaying. More and more witches, I realize that my left arm. Was changing.

"Wha, what is this?!" I replied. Seishin, then appeared and replied,

"Oh great, you overdid it. You collected too many souls without your 2nd coronation." He replied.

"My 2nd coronation?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you collect. A certain amount of witch souls, you can only wield a Soul Guardian. It will then restore, all your magic and removed the witch arm cursed. You'll be able to freely manipulate, souls without any limit." He replied.

I then asked, where I can find a soul guardian, he then lead me. When we finally reach me. When we, got there. I saw the guardian, sleeping on the tree.

"Excuse me, I came to wield you!" I responded. He then open his eyes imadelity and replied.

"Do you know, who your talking to boy?" The soul replied.

"Yeah, your a Soul Guardian." I replied.

"Yes, and you think. You think just because you're a witch hunter. Means you can become, something more powerful instantly. Show me proof, then!" He shouted.

I then removed, my worn out gauntlet and shown him. My cursed hand. His eyes widen.

"I see, so you did. Been through alot. However, I cannot become your wielder." He replied.

"What!? I've been through alot and this is how you respond!" I shouted. I wanted to continued, shouting but he interrupted me.

"What, about your allies?" He said. My eyes then widen with fear.

"What?!" I replied.

"Because of your selfish action, to leave your friends. They now disbanded, to find the Elshard indepently." He replied.

"What, would happen. If one of them were to be attacked by poacher and would be sold at the black market never to be seen again?" He replied.

I then stayed silent, thinking of what I done. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I then sat down next to the tree, and after a while I stood up. Hearing a scream, The voice was familiar. I ran as fast as I can and saw Mayumi and Skarm being attacked by poachers. Skarm looks different, wait he looks like a Nephylim(Half-demon Half-angel). As for Mayumi, she grown a bit. She looked much more mature.

The poachers, then released a giant mech-like thing and I saw that they were both running out of energy. Filled with rage, and hatred I was frozen to do anything. When suddenly a glimpse of light appeared in front of me.

"Don't give up!" A female voice replied. I then returned back to earth, saw what was happening. When I saw my sickle, I saw they were getting rusty. However filled with power to protect my friends, A bow appeared in front of me. Suddenly my eyes started to glow, I could see the enemy weak points. I then shot my arrow, with quick precision not even trying. When they noticed me shooting at me. They started to head towards me. I then put away, my bow and a sword scabbard appeared in front of me. I then grabbed the handle and a blade of quick cut appeared. I then attack the enemies with swift precision not knowing what I was doing. I continued striking them with no fear. When I reach the mech-like creature. I put away my sword and equipped my magic gauntlet. Then spectral dragon-fist came out. My eye style changed, into a dragon-like one. Without thinking, I struck the enemy without even trying. As I continued, to hit the beast. I then thought about my friends. Images of the good times we had, and the hardship we've been through. I intended to continued those memories. When I reunite, everyone. As I land the final I then thoughted.

"I'll protect everyone. Especially her." I thought.

"As the machine fell down." I saw that Skarm and Mayumi were surprised.

"Night, is that you?!" Skarm replied.

"Yes, Skarm. I back better than ever." I replied.

**Halbringer Bio:**

**Age:19**

**weapon: Katana, bow, Soul and Spirit to aid in battle.**

**Story: Night left the gang, to work alone. After a fatal injury with one of his allies. He says that he is a burden to the team. As a year passed by, Night kept slaying witches. Until he noticed that his left arm, has turn more demonic. After storing all the witch's souls in his arm. He decided he wanted to get stronger. When Meeting the Soul Guardian Tamashi. The Soul refused, to assist Night after all the hardship he been through. After Night, continuous ranting. Tamashi then explains, of his friends feeling. Night he was astonished, and never thought of it. Wanted to bring the team back. He then searched for the team again and reunited them. After that Tamashi accepted him, as his wielder and Night became a warrior of balance, the Halbringer.**

**Strengths:**

***High Atk Speed**

***Can change into three types of weapon.**

**Add. Info: Nights pendant, also changes to the shape of a magatama, and its color will be green**


	2. Blaze Gun Master

**Blaze 2nd job**

**A new light, a child of loyalty**

After, the group left. I got mad and started to unload my rage. On random bandits. As my rage started to consume me, thats when I met him. One day, while I was killing off a large group of bandits.

**~Half a Year ago~**

"Die, die ,die. Its your fault, you took everything from me. My home, my best friend, and now you took away. The only thing. I have to live for." As the last one stands. I was about to shoot him. Then somebody grabbed my hand.

"Stop, it Blaze." The person with armor plating replied. When I looked, at him. He had a cannon-like weapon, with some grenades and pistols on his holsters. When I looked back at the bandit, he ran away.

"Why, did you let him escape!" I screamed. He then slapped me.

"You idiot!" He then removed his armor, and was in formal clothing. When I looked at him, he had silver-hair with a ponytail. He had blue innocent eyes, and he had blue marking on his face as well.

"Who, are you?!" I asked. He then gave me a hand. He then replied,

"My name is Evan Seiker. Son of King Chung Seiker and Queen Eve Seiker." He replied. My eyes widen, I was standing in front of loyalty. I then bowed down to him.

"Please, forgive me your majesty. I didn't knew someone very important came to me, to assist." I replied, scared.

He then smirked and laugh.

"Haha, wow you're funny. People, just greet me normally. But you, you're unbelievable." He said, continued laughing. After awhile, he then stopped laughing.

"Alright, enough funny business. I'm here, to teach you. So that you can wield your own Fretnuir." He replied.

"Ehh, I thought. Only the royal blood, of the Seiker family. Can wield Fretnuir?" I replied.

"That used, to been the rule. However 17 years ago, when my father married my mother. Not only were they both happy. Hamel became, the city populated with Nasod and Human. It also is the city of the advance technology, we have succeeded of achieving the best economics mankind has ever wish to built and are technology was so great that we were able to create guardian stone's."

"Guardian stone's?" I replied.

"They, allow the users. To transform into the armor of Fretnuir, however it will look different depending on the users combat physique and skill. I don't need a guardian stone, however due to me, being in the royal family." He replied, he then tossed me a guardian stone.

"Go on, transform." He replied smirking. I then focused, my energy and at a sudden moment. My pendant and the stone merged. Then metal plating started to applied on my body and finally put a helmet on top of my head. I then fell down unconscious. But it was only for a moment. When I got up, I was fully armored. I had blaze- feather trimming on my helmet, giant holster's on my back, that were holding launchers and a pistol that shot like a desert eagle.

"Surprise?" He asked

"Surprise?! This is incredible!" I replied, looking at my very own Fretnuir.

"Well, don't get too excited. Your training begins now." He replied.

He then train me on how to use my own Fretnuir right, and how to apply its own el properties. He taught how to use my weapons and sparred with me. As time passed, I began to slowly mastered everything. Until finally, the day I was ready. I woke up, ready to learn another thing from Evan. However he was not seen anywhere. I then noticed a letter, and opened it. I then started to read it

_**Dear Blaze,**_

_**Sorry, about leaving without saying anything. Something, came up and I had to leave as soon as possible. If you're reading this, I'm am sorry, but also proud as well. You learn how to mastered the Fretnuir within the past 124 days. I was surprised on how you learned it so fast. For me it took me 2 years to fully control my own Fretnuir. Guess I was less determine to learn my Fretnuir, other than you. Also, I written coordinates. To where your friends are, if your willing to find them. I'm proud of you Blaze, and I also wanted to dubbed you this tittle. I hereby dub you Blaze the Gun Master, goodbye my friend.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Prince Evan Hamel Seiker**_

I then put this letter in my bag and left the inn. I then headed towards a nearby cliff, that lead to the forest.I transformed into my armor.

"Hmph, I'll show you Evan." I replied. I then jumped off the cliff, and emerged wings of flame. I went to find my friend, even Night. Who left the group.

"Night, you're an Idiot you know that." I replied smirking. As I continued to soar in the sky. With the radiance of the sun rising up.

**~End of Blaze's 2nd job path story~**

**Gun Master Bio:**

**Age: 18**

**Weapon: Dual Pistol and artillery(Normal Form), Massive revolver and Dual launcher's(Armored Form), Guardian Stone (Allows him to transformed)**

**Story: After the group disbanded, Blaze enraged with anger. Started massacring a group of bandits to show his anger on. Just when he was about to kill the last one. Evan, the prince and the son of Chung and Eve Sekier. Teaches Blaze, to wield the power of Fretnuir. Learning to mastered his own in only a half-a year. Evan then left Blaze, due to something important. Blaze decided, to searched for the group and one day. Duel Evan once again.**

**Strengths:**

***Allows him, to transformed into a armored form.**

*** Has the highest accuracy in the entire group.**

***Can give his gun, artillery, and launcher's mod's**

**Add. Info: Blaze Pendants, is know the guardian stone and its color is a radiant red.**

**Anon. If you want me to change anything. About this Limit Breaker. PM me, I don't want you to hold back your feelings just because this is my story. I want to know how you feel. **

**:(**


	3. Skarm Angelic Claw

**Skarm 2nd job**

**Rebellion, Dawn rebirth**

After hearing the news, of Night leaving I packed up my bags and left. The whole group, was unstable without Night to keep it together. I continued, protecting people and finding intel on the El. However one day, that changed. When I found a missing el shard, I tried to grab it. But when I did it broked.

"Haha, the power its amazing!" The demon king replied.

"Damn it, what did you do?!" I asked angrily.

"Listen here, when I heard that you traveled with the fox-boy. I realized, that I can used this chance to drain all the Elshards power." He replied.

"So this, is what its about!" I replied. I got mad, that I responded with something. That got me killed a second time.

"Well, guess what. I'm done being your damm pawn!" I shouted.

"You dare, rebel against me?! Hah it doesn't matter, as long as you have Archenfury. You'll never be able to get rid me from your body." He replied. I then chuckled.

"I thought, you might say that." I then grabbed out a sword and chopped off my claw. Blood let loose from it, I then grabbed out a bandage and tried my best to mend the bleeding.

"You bastard! Hah, but it doesn't matter. The El gave me enough power to give me a temporary physical, enough time to kill you!" He replied.

"Hmm, then you better try." I replied. We then charged at each other, he struck the claw. At me and blood came out.

"Grr, damm you. I'm not done yet." I said. I then stabbed my sword in his chest.

"Ha, you don't get it kid. I'm immortal." He smirked. As all the blood escaped my body, he removed the claw and started to disappear back to the underworld.

"Ha, this time you'll die for sure!" He replied laughing. I lay down there, as a lifeless body. Feeling nothing but the cold winds of death. As my soul drift away, I then heard a voice.

"So, Skarm. You died once and now you died twice. You must have had a miserable life, if you asked me." The man smiled.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"I'm called by many names. However I am mainly known as Aegis. A spirit of third wind." He replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, i'm hear to give you a third chance. The reason why you were alive those two lives, was because it was part of my game." He smiled.

"Wait, so those times I died, the contract with the demon king. It was all your doing?!" I replied.

"The first live no, the contract. Wasn't actually part of my original plan, since he found you already dead. Before I could reach you, to make you a contract." I replied.

"Well, you can forget. There's no way. I making contract with anyone anymore." I replied.

"Jeez, I wonder what would happen. If Night were to hear about this." Aegis replied. My eyes widen and it turned to gloom, I then replied.

"I accept."

"What?" He asked.

"I said, I accept. I don't want to listen to your damn terms, just bring me back to life already! All I want to do, is see my friends!" I shouted.

"Hmph, your choice." He smirked, he then snapped his finger and I was back, but I was different. I had wings of feathers. My right hand, that had my claw was no just normal. I saw a blade next to me and it had a carving on it. It said Excalight. I then smirked, and sheathed the blade. As I walked, to find the others. I then thoughted.

"A claw that can turn into a blade. Hmph might as well call myself Angelic Claw" I thought, as I continued walking. With feathers of the dawn and darkness next to me.

**~End of Skarm 2nd job Story~**

**Angelic Claw Story:**

**Age:20**

**Race: Nephilym(Half Demon and Half Angel**

**Weapon: Excalight( A blade and claw of light) Wields In angelic mode. Archenfury(A blade and claw of darkness) Wields when in demonic mode. Dual wields Excalight and Archenfury, when in Nephilym mode.**

**Angelic Claw Story:**

**Leaving the group, due to their instability. Skarm went to search and manage to find one of the Elshard. When trying to touch it, it shattered, and the Demon King only absorbed its power. Skarm who was angry, cut off his demon claw and fought against him in the end he fails and dies a second time. A angel by the name of Aegis, then meets his spirit and tells him, that he can bring him back to life. Skarm at first neglected his offer, however the angel tricked him. By having Night in his subject. Skarm who thought about it, then accepted the offer without hesitation. When reviving, he realizes that he had wings and had a normal human arm. He also had a blade called Excalight. It is a heavy great-blade, that can be change into a claw and be equipped. Night, then headed out finding his friends, while serving judgement. Whenever he can serve it. Many people heard of his heroic deeds, and have start calling him a Nephylim named the Angelic Claw.**

**Strengths:**

***Blade Mode(gives him more of a quicker attack) Claw mode(gives him a heavier attack). Can switch between these two modes.**

***Can switch between Angelic and Demonic mode. When in Angelic mode, wings will be white and his eyes will be blue. He will also Wield excalight. When in Demonic mode, he will wield Archenfury. He will also have grey feathers and red eyes.**

***When in Nephilym(Awakening) mode, his wings will be both half-angelic and demonic. He will also dual wield Excalight and ArchenFury and may switch them, into claw mode. Equipping them both of his hands, giving him the most strength of the party.**

**Add. Info: His pendant, will be a Nephilym idol. And its eyes will glow.**


End file.
